


My Favorite

by byungpeaches



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Single Parents, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungpeaches/pseuds/byungpeaches
Summary: Byungchan dengan sosok mungil di dalam dekapannya masih jadi favorit Seungwoo.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo, Choi Byungchan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	My Favorite

Seungwoo punya satu kafe favorit, hanya saja menurutnya punya lokasi yang buruk karena berada di pojok gang sempit. Seungwoo menemukan kafe tersebut kira-kira dua tahun lalu, saat mencoba berteduh ketika hujan turun di perjalanan menuju mobilnya yang diparkir cukup jauh dari toko alat musik langganannya. Lebih tepatnya toko alat musik milik sahabatnya.

Semenjak hari itu, Seungwoo jadi rajin mampir. Minimal sekali dalam dua minggu, maksimal _pernah_ sampai hampir setiap hari—selama dua minggu. Ada begitu banyak alasan untuk kembali ke tempat ini, mulai dari suasananya yang tenang karena jauh dari hiruk-pikuk kendaraan di jalan raya, rasa makanan yang selalu cocok di lidahnya, atau menu kopi yang hampir semua jadi favoritnya. _Tidak ada yang berubah dari ketiga hal ini._

Selain yang sudah ia sebutkan, sebenarnya ada begitu banyak hal yang berubah di dua tahun sejak ia menemukan kafe favoritnya ini. Mulai dari cat kafe yang dulunya bernuansa putih, lalu pernah jadi biru, dan saat ini jadi warna cokelat. Atau pemilik kafe yang suka sekali mengganti bunga yang ada di dalam vas sesuai isi hatinya. Seungwoo sampai hapal jika pemilik kafe ini selalu mengganti bunga di dalam vas menjadi mawar putih setiap tanggal dua pulih setiap bulannya.

_Seungwoo ingin bilang kalau pemilik kafe ini punya senyum yang sangat indah._

Tetap seindah ketika menawarkan Seungwoo untuk berteduh dua tahun lalu. Senyum lebar dengan sepasang lesung pipi yang sangat manis, _menurut Seungwoo_.

Kalau boleh jujur, senyum inilah yang jadi alasan Seungwoo kembali—lagi.

Berbicara tentang perubahan, ada satu hal yang paling mencolok yang siapapun bisa lihat. Hal tersebut tidak lain ialah eksistensi sosok mungil yang kini berada dalam pelukan si pemilik kafe.

Seungwoo bersyukur, karena eksistensi makhluk mungil inilah yang jadi alasan kembalinya _senyum favorit_ Seungwoo yang sempat hilang.

“Aku mau tutup kafenya.”

Seungwoo mengalihkan atensinya dari laptop yang masih menyala di atas meja, jadi ke pemuda yang malah terlihat begitu manis bercanda bersama sosok mungil di gendongannya.

_Lagi-lagi Seungwoo jadi pelanggan terakhir hari ini._

“Di luar hujan deres, jadi tetep ketemu _mamanya_ adek?”

“Jadi, tapi aku belum beli bunga.” Raut wajah pemuda yang kini duduk di hadapannya seketika berubah jadi kelihatan bingung.

“Aku udah beli, _white rose_ kayak biasa, kan?”

“Serius?”

Seungwoo terkekeh kala melihat kedua bola mata pemuda itu jadi membulat karena jawabannya, sebelum jadi tersenyum amat lebar sampai-sampai membuat cekungan di kedua pipinya nampak dengan begitu menggemaskan.

Seungwoo mengangguk. “Serius, ada di mobil.”

“Makasih ya, Seungwoo.”

Pandangan itu kian melembut ketika menatap sosok mungil yang kini malah tertawa di pangkuannya. Tangan mungil itu bergerak kecil—bermaksud meraih wajah sang _ayah_ , seakan mengerti bahwa sosok di hadapannya sedang _bahagia_.

“ _It’s okay_ , tapi biar aku aja yang anter, ya? Kasian adek mau ketemu mamanya malah hujan.”

Gantian pemuda itu yang kali ini mengangguk. “Tawarannya aku terima dengan senang hati, hehe. Jaga adek sebentar ya, aku mau tutup tirai jendela.”

Seungwoo menyambut sosok mungil tersebut dari tangan pemuda lainnya. Dengan hati-hati ia peluk, sebelum mencium sayang ubun-ubunnya.

“Sama Om Seungwoo dulu ya, Sayang.” Ujar Byungchan, lalu mencubit pelan pipi gembul sang _anak_.

*

Namanya Choi Byungchan.

Pemuda yang dua tahun lalu ia temui ketika tidak sengaja berteduh di bangunan kosong tepat di samping kafe milik pemuda itu. Sosok Byungchan yang ramah membuat Seungwoo tidak tega menolak, apalagi pemuda itu sampai mengatakan _‘kopi gratis’_ padanya—saking tidak inginnya melihat Seungwoo berada di luar kedinginan karena kehujanan.

Ketika masuk ke dalam, mereka berdua disambut oleh seorang perempuan cantik _ramah sekali_ yang malah mengajaknya masuk ke bagian lebih dalam kafe—Seungwoo jadi tahu ternyata tempat tersebut adalah rumah Byungchan dan perempuan cantik itu. Seungwoo dipinjamkan kamar mandi dan baju kering milik Byungchan, lalu disuguhkan _'kopi gratis'_ yang dijanjikan oleh pemuda itu sebelumnya.

Lambat laun, Seungwoo jadi tahu kalau Byungchan dan perempuan tersebut adalah pasangan suami istri— _mereka menikah muda_. Yang ketika Seungwoo tanya alasannya malah membuat suasana canggung karena keduanya malah saling bertatapan dengan wajah memerah. _Ah, Seungwoo tahu kenapa._

Seungwoo tidak mengerti, selain karena alasan memulangkan baju Byungchan yang ia pinjam karena kehujanan sehari sebelumnya, apa yang membuatnya tetap kembali ke kafe itu.

_Ternyata, waktu dua minggu cukup untuk membuat Seungwoo menyadari alasannya._

Dari hampir empat belas hari yang Seungwoo habiskan dengan duduk sambil menunggu kopi yang ia pesan datang, ternyata momen ketika ia lihat Byungchan mendekat membawa nampan berisi kopi dengan _pancake_ favoritnya jadi satu-satunya alasan yang _hampir tidak masuk akal_.

Sampai pemuda itu mengatakan _‘how was your day?’_ sambil tersenyum, menyebabkan lesung pipi Byungchan nampak—yang _sialnya_ di mata Seungwoo terlihat kelewat indah, kemudian meletakkan nampan itu di mejanya. _Demi Tuhan_ Seungwoo merasa jantungnya bekerja dengan sedikit berlebihan. Di detik Seungwoo sadar kalau dirinya, _well_ —jatuh cinta. Maka saat itu jugalah ia sadar kalau cintanya sudah _kandas_. Karena begitu Seungwoo melirik ke arah meja kasir, sosok perempuan yang terlihat lebih berisi dari pertama kali ia lihat itu jadi satu-satunya _alasan_.

Setelah hari itu, Seungwoo memutuskan untuk membatasi waktu kunjungannya ke kafe milik Byungchan jadi maksimal dua kali dalam satu bulan. Rasa rindu jadi alasan kenapa Seungwoo masih rela duduk berlama-lama di tempat ini. _Meskipun rindunya hanya sepihak._

Dua kali dalam sebulan rasanya tidak cukup untuk mengobati rasa rindunya pada sosok Byungchan yang semakin bersinar tiap harinya. Namun, dua kali dalam sebulan rasanya tidak sanggup ia lewati karena bingung harus ia apakan hatinya yang lama-kelamaan semakin banyak _luka tidak kasat mata_?

*

Mengesampingkan berapa banyak luka yang mampir di hatinya, Seungwoo selalu yakin bahwa setiap terjadi pertemuan _Yang Mahakuasa_ selalu menyelipkan alasan untuk dituangkan ke dalam cerita.

_Termasuk pertemuannya dengan Byungchan._

Pagi itu, setelah lima bulan pertemuannya dengan Byungchan, ada pesan masuk dari pemuda itu yang isinya mengabarkan bahwa istrinya akan melahirkan—sehingga mau tidak mau kafe akan ditutup sementara. Sebagai _teman yang baik_ , hari itu—pagi-pagi sekali, Seungwoo sudah mampir ke toko bunga, dengan niat membelikan satu buket sebagai ucapan selamat atas kelahiran anak pertama Byungchan. Mungkin karena isi kepalanya tidak jauh dari segala hal tentang pemuda itu, pilihannya jatuh pada bunga matahari.

_Bayangan akan senyum Byungchan bersama keluarga kecilnya jadi satu-satunya alasan Seungwoo._

Suasana suka cita yang Seungwoo bayangkan langsung sirna ketika kehadiran Seungwoo malah disambut oleh sosok Byungchan yang seperti tidak tidur semalaman, ditambah dengan raut penuh khawatir di wajah pemuda itu. Seungwoo tidak enak hati untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi, jadi ia hanya ikut duduk di sebelah Byungchan, diam-diam berdoa agar semuanya _baik-baik saja_.

Seungwoo bisa dengar, saat ia sedang berdoa di dalam hati, pemuda di sebelahnya bertanya sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak bisa ia jawab saat itu.

“Seungwoo... apa semuanya akan baik-baik aja?”

Beberapa saat setelahnya, dokter yang menangani istri Byungchan keluar ruangan dengan wajah serius. Ia juga mendengar dokter itu berbicara tentang _fatalnya pendarahan_ yang dialami istri Byungchan karena terjatuh di kamar mandi, sebelum akhirnya memohon maaf.

Tidak ada respon yang keluar dari bibir Byungchan, yang entah sejak kapan wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat.

Seungwoo jadi sadar, _bahwa bunga mataharinya baru saja kehilangan mentarinya._

Juga, berapa kali pun Seungwoo membayangkan bagaimana rasanya _menyentuh_ sosok yang ia cintai, dirinya tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa rasanya bisa _semenyakitkan ini_. Meskipun tanpa suara, Seungwoo tahu bahwa pemuda yang tengah memeluknya ini sedang menangis. Byungchan, yang punya tinggi badan melebihinya, saat ini terasa begitu _kecil_.

Hari itu, Seungwoo berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan ada untuk jadi penopang Byungchan sampai pemuda itu bertemu dengan _matahari lainnya._

Seakan Tuhan mendengarkan _doa kecil_ yang ia selipkan dibalik janjinya, kabar yang ia dan Byungchan dapatkan setelahnya seakan menjadi kunci jawaban.

_“Bayinya bisa diselamatkan.”_

Tatapan mata yang sempat menatapnya kosong, kini terlihat _jadi ada sedikit harapan._

Seungwoo berniat membuang buket bunga yang ia bawa. Menurutnya, momen ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk memikirkan kapan bunganya harus ia berikan pada Byungchan, yang sedang menunggu kabar perihal _putranya_ —suster sempat mengatakan jika anak Byungchan laki-laki.

Namun, dirinya tidak tahu kenapa Byungchan malah memusatkan atensinya pada buket bunga di tangannya.

“Untukku?”

Seungwoo hanya mengangguk kecil dengan senyum _tidak enak_. Byungchan mengambilnya dari tangan Seungwoo, lalu tersenyum sekilas—Seungwoo bahkan hampir tidak menyadarinya, sambil memandangi bunga berwarna kuning cerah di pangkuanya.

“Matahari, ya?” Ada jeda cukup lama sebelum Byungchan kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

“Namanya Taeyang, Seungwoo. _Bayiku._ ”

*

Byungchan itu kuat.

Tidak ada satu kalipun Seungwoo lihat Byungchan menangis setelah _hari itu_. Semua dilalui Byungchan dengan senyuman—setidaknya itu yang selalu Byungchan tunjukkan padanya. Namun, Seungwoo tidak semudah itu percaya. Jadi, tiga hari sejak putra Byungchan diperbolehkan untuk pulang, Seungwoo mengunjungi pemuda itu di kediamannya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai pintu kafe dibuka. Senyuman di bibir Byungchan tidak bisa menutupi fakta bahwa pemuda itu kini terlihat seperti mayat hidup.

“Seungwoo? Hari ini kami—maksudku kafenya nggak buka.”

“Bukan mau minum kopi, kok.” Byungchan membiarkan saja ketika Seungwoo langsung masuk ke dalam, pemuda itu malah jadi mengekorinya dari belakang. “Er—aku masak kebanyakan. Sarapan bareng, yuk?”

Baru saja Byungchan duduk di salah satu bangku kafe, suara tangisan kencang dari dalam rumah mengalihkan atensinya. Pemuda itu spontan berlari meninggalkan Seungwoo yang sedang sibuk mengeluarkan makanan yang ia bawa. Melihat hal tersebut, Seungwoo kembali memasukkan beberapa wadah yang sudah ia keluarkan, bergegas mengikuti Byungchan yang sudah tidak lagi terlihat dalam pandangan.

“Ah, Seungwoo maaf aku ganti popok adek dulu—

“Biar aku aja. Kamu mending makan dulu, udah aku bawa ke meja makan. Pasti belum sarapan, kan?”

“Tapi—

Seungwoo sebenarnya bisa lihat kalau Byungchan tidak sepenuhnya percaya padanya, jadi ia dekati pemuda itu, kemudian menepuk pelan pundaknya. “Aku bisa, beneran.”

“Maaf, jadi ngerepotin kamu. Masuk aja ke dalem kamar, aku taro peralatan adek di lemari kecil di samping keranjang bayi.”

_“Okay.”_

Seungwoo rasanya ingin sekali berterima kasih pada kakak perempuannya karena sering menitipkan anaknya yang masih bayi di apartemennya. Seungwoo jadi belajar banyak soal mengurus bayi, meskipun awalnya memang butuh _kesabaran ekstra_. Seungwoo memandangi sosok mungil yang masih menangis di dalam keranjang bayinya—mata dan hidungnya mengingatkan Seungwoo pada milik pemuda yang kini ada di luar kamar. Tanpa sadar Seungwoo mengelus pelan pipi si mungil, _pelan sekali._

“Om Seungwoo bisa kok gantiin popok adek. Ayah lagi sarapan, jadi adek harus nurut sama Om, ya?”

Setelah selesai mengganti popok dan menenangkan Taeyang sebentar—ia sangat bersyukur bayi itu tidak rewel dan langsung kembali tertidur, Seungwoo keluar dari dalam kamar. Ia lega karena Byungchan menghabiskan makanannya. Seungwoo tertawa kecil melihat Byungchan tertidur pulas, dengan kepala bertumpu pada kedua lengannya yang dilipat di atas meja makan.

Seungwoo awalnya ingin langsung membangunkan Byungchan. Namun, setelah ia perhatikan wajah Byungchan yang terlihat begitu kelelahan, ia jadi mengurungkan niatnya. Lebih kurang lima belas menit Seungwoo gunakan hanya untuk memerhatikan pemuda pemilik senyum favoritnya itu. Lalu, _dengan mengumpulkan keberanian_ , Seungwoo menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus rambut hitam Byungchan dengan amat pelan—tidak ingin mengusik waktu istirahatnya.

Setelah lewat lima belas menit, Seungwoo memberanikan diri menggoyangkan bahu Byungchan. Kali ini memang dengan niat untuk membangunkan pemuda itu. Seungwoo tidak ingin Byungchan terlalu lama tidur dalam posisi seperti itu, tidak ingin pemuda itu bangun dengan rasa sakit di lehernya.

Seungwoo tersenyum, karena tidak lama Byungchan mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

“Pindah tidur di kamar, gih. Jangan khawatir, biar aku yang jaga adek. Aku nggak terima penolakan.”

Seungwoo bersyukur karena hari itu Minggu, jadi ia bisa seharian penuh bersama Byungchan—untuk membantu pemuda itu mengurus putranya _tentu saja_. Ia tidak yakin apakah Byungchan makan dengan teratur, namun kalau soal tidur tidak perlu ditanya. Tubuh Byungchan yang memang sejak awal memang kurus, sepertinya saat ini banyak kehilangan berat badan.

Seungwoo tahu mengurus bayi seorang diri tidak semudah itu.

Sebagai _teman_ , ia berharap bisa membantu sebisanya. Meskipun hanya sekedar membawakan makanan ketika pemuda itu belum sarapan.

*

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Senyum favoritnya kini sudah benar-benar _kembali_.

Seungwoo hanya bisa berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena Byungchan diberikan putra yang _hebat_ —persis sepertinya. Taeyang tumbuh dengan luar biasa, sehat dan ceria. Wajah bayi mungil itu bahkan semakin mirip saja dengan ayahnya. _Rasanya Seungwoo benar-benar jatuh cinta pada keduanya._

Seungwoo masih mengikuti Byungchan dari belakang, bunga mawar putihnya masih ia pegang. Ia pikir Byungchan hanya meminta tolong dibawakan bunga karena kedua tangan pemuda itu sudah _penuh_ —dipakai untuk menggendong Taeyang. Setelah meletakkan mawar putih tersebut ke dalam vas kosong yang ada di samping figura dan bermaksud pamit keluar, perkataan pemuda itu menghentikannya.

“Seungwoo, bisa temenin aku sebentar?”

Seungwoo hanya mengangguk kecil.

“Adek, ayo salam sama Mama.” Ujar Byungchan, sembari membalikkan badan putranya agar menghadap figura perempuan cantik yang ia sebut _Mama_.

Seungwoo tersenyum mendengarnya, bagaimana bisa Byungchan menyebut istrinya ‘Mama’ sedangkan panggilan untuknya sendiri adalah ‘Ayah’. _Ayah dan Mama, begitu?_

Kini Seungwoo fokus lagi dengan figura di depannya, perempuan yang seingat Seungwoo punya suara yang lembut serta senyum yang sangat ramah. Di dalam hati, Seungwoo berterimakasih pada istri Byungchan, karena sudah melahirkan putra sehebat Taeyang. Bahkan, diumur yang belum genap dua tahun saja sudah bisa jadi _mentari lainnya_ untuk Byungchan—yang hari itu sempat kehilangan arah karena ditinggal pergi satu-satunya mentari kepunyaannya.

_“Sayang.”_

Seungwoo hanya diam saja ketika melihat manik pemuda di sampingnya yang mulai berkaca-kaca, menatap lekat figura di depannya.

“Nggak kerasa, udah lebih dari setahun kamu nggak ada tiap aku buka mata setiap pagi. Aku nggak akan capek bilang makasih sama kamu karena udah jaga Taeyang sekuat tenaga kamu. Setiap Taeyang senyum, _aku liat kamu_. Aku memang cuma dikasih waktu singkat untuk jagain kamu di dunia, tapi aku harap di waktu yang singkat itu kamu selalu bahagia. Tapi nggak mungkin, ya? Pasti kamu sering sedih karena jauh dari orangtua kamu. Maaf, aku udah jadi penghalang kamu pulang ke rumah karena mereka benci aku yang udah ambil putri kesayangan mereka.”

Kalau kalian kira Byungchan mengatakan semuanya sambil menangis, maka Seungwoo akan beritahu kalau Byungchan mengatakannya sambil tersenyum. _Senyum tulus yang selalu buat Seungwoo jatuh cinta setiap kali melihatnya_.

Seungwoo merasa seperti tertangkap basah karena terus menerus memerhatikan Byungchan. Kini pemuda itu malah jadi tersenyum padanya.

“Sayang, akhirnya aku berani ajak Seungwoo kesini. Dia yang selalu ada buatku dan Taeyang, yang kebaikannya sering aku ceritain ke kamu.” Byungchan sempat-sempatnya menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan kembali perkataannya. “Aku mau bilang, kalau jatuh cinta sama Seungwoo. Jangan marah, ya?”

“Byungchan—

“Temen nggak akan natap aku kayak yang kamu lakuin ke aku, Seungwoo. Aku yang setiap hari kamu tatap kayak gitu memangnya kuat? _I know you love me_ , dan kamu harus berhenti punya pikiran kalau kamu jatuh cinta sendirian. Kalau masih nggak percaya, mau rasain kencengnya detak jantung aku sekarang?”

Seungwoo tidak jadi melanjutkan perkataannya setelah mendengar rentetan kalimat panjang yang Byungchan ucapkan. _Gila_ , rasanya darah naik ke kepala sekaligus. Seungwoo tidak mau tahu seberapa merah wajahnya saat ini.

“Seungwoo, muka kamu _merah banget_?”

Seungwoo tidak langsung menjawab perkataan Byungchan yang terdengar seperti pertanyaan itu. Ia menyentuh kedua pipinya, _hangat_.

“Ya gara-gara kamu, Byungchan.”

Byungchan tertawa keras mendengarnya. Rasanya Seungwoo ingin sekali menghentikan waktu, hanya untuk mendengar suara tawa Byungchan _sedikit_ lebih lama.

“Sayang, kita pamit dulu ya.”

Byungchan mengelus figura itu selama beberapa detik sebelum membalikkan badannya, tersenyum menatap Seungwoo.

“Makasih, udah nemenin aku.”

*

Entah apakah ini perasaan Seungwoo saja, tapi perjalanan menuju mobilnya terasa begitu lama. Dilihatnya Byungchan yang masih asik bercanda dengan Taeyang yang terus tertawa sejak tadi.

“Adek jadi mau panggil Om Seungwoo apa sekarang?”

Byungchan yang menatapnya dengan pandangan iseng benar-benar membuat Seungwoo ingin menenggelamkan diri ke dasar tanah.

“ _We’re now official_ , Seungwoo. Jangan malu-malu gitu.”

Baru saja Seungwoo akan membalas ucapan Byungchan, tetapi suara yang berasal dari bayi mungil di pelukan Byungchan seketika jadi atensi keduanya.

_“Bba.. bba..”_

Byungchan menatap Seungwoo tidak percaya, sama halnya Seungwoo. “Byungchan, kamu denger adek barusan bilang apa?”

“Dia bilang papa. Kamu—papanya. Harusnya aku seneng, kenapa malah jadi iri gini, sih.”

“Sini adek, sama papa.”

Seungwoo mengambil Taeyang dari gendongan Byungchan, diciumnya pipi berisi bayi mungil itu. “Anak papa pinter.” Lalu melirik ke arah Byungchan yang sudah pasang tampang sebal.

“Pokoknya aku bakal bikin adek bisa bilang _‘Ayah’_.” Gerutu Byungchan, namun sengaja dikeraskan agar Seungwoo bisa dengar.

“Byungchan, lihat sini dulu, deh.” Pemuda itu mau tidak mau jadi menatap Seungwoo yang ada di sampingnya. Seungwoo tertawa keras melihat wajah Byungchan yang entah kenapa dibuat jutek seperti itu, membuatnya terlampau gemas sampai-sampai tidak sadar malah mencubit pipi sebelah kiri Byungchan. “Bawel banget.”

“Sakit tau!” Byungchan mengusap-usap pipinya yang habis dicubit Seungwoo, yang sebenarnya tidak sakit sama sekali—Byungchan hanya melanjutkan _akting_ merajuknya.

“Maaf.”

Byungchan menautkan jemarinya pada sebelah lengan Seungwoo, sepertinya ia begitu menikmati perjalanan menuju mobil Seungwoo _yang sebenarnya tidak begitu jauh_.

“Seungwoo, kayaknya aku sama adek nginep di apartemen kamu aja deh.”

“Yaudah, tapi baju sama susunya adek gimana?” Tanya Seungwoo, meyakinkan.

“Udah aku bawa.”

Jawaban Byungchan barusan membuat Seungwoo langsung menatap pemuda itu sambil tersenyum usil. “Bilang aja udah rencana kamu dari sebelum berangkat.”

“Memang.” Byungchan _to the point_ menjawab. “Kangen sama kamu soalnya.”

 _Seungwoo juga, sebenarnya._ Tiga hari kemarin dirinya ditugaskan dinas luar kota, yang artinya ia harus menahan rindu selama tiga hari karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan Byungchan dan Taeyang.

“Aku ambil mobil dulu, kamu sama adek tunggu disini. Masih gerimis.”

Byungchan mengangguk. Namun ketika kedua matanya bersinggungan dengan Seungwoo saat mengambil Taeyang dari gendongan pemuda itu, Byungchan memberanikan diri untuk mengecup kilat bibir Seungwoo. Byungchan bisa lihat kalau Seungwoo _kaget bukan main_. Namun pemuda hanya itu tersenyum lembut sebelum mengacak pelan rambutnya.

“Hati-hati, Seungwoo.”

*

_**Extra:** _

_Satu kali pun, Byungchan tidak pernah berbohong pada istrinya._

_“Sayang, waktu itu kamu pernah bilang kalau kamu nggak ada aku harus cari pengganti kamu. Kamu inget, aku marah banget waktu kamu bilang kayak gitu. Maaf karena baru sekarang aku ngerti maksud kamu. Aku nggak bisa hidup sendirian. Ngurus adek sendirian aja aku nggak becus, payah banget. Pasti kamu yang minta ke Tuhan untuk kasih aku ‘malaikat’. Dia dateng, malaikat yang kamu maksud beneran ada. Kamu inget Seungwoo? Kamu yang paksa aku untuk nawarin dia masuk waktu hujan setahun yang lalu. Anehnya lagi, dia langsung jadi pelanggan tetap kafe kita. Secara nggak langsung kamu yang buat aku kenal sama Seungwoo. Dia bener-bener punya hati kayak malaikat. Dia selalu jaga aku sama adek. Adek juga entah kenapa langsung nyaman sama Seungwoo.”_

_“Sayang, kalau aku berhak nentuin takdir aku bakal pilih supaya bisa selamanya sama kamu. Tapi sayangnya penentuan takdir nggak pernah jadi urusan manusia. Udah ada Tuhan yang jadi pengatur. Aku, kamu, nggak bisa milih takdir. Begitu juga pertemuanku dengan Seungwoo. Seungwoo juga bagian dari takdirku.”_

_“Sayang, nanti ada waktunya aku bakal bawa Seungwoo nemuin kamu. Kalau hari itu datang, aku harap kamu nggak marah sama aku karena terlalu cepet ngenalin orang lain ke kamu untuk jadi pelengkapku. Tapi apa kamu pernah marah? Kamu pasti nggak akan marah. Istriku hatinya cantik. Kamu pasti akan dukung, dan malah minta maaf sama aku. Kamu tau? Bahkan kamu nggak pernah ngelakuin kesalahan apapun selama pernikahan kita.”_

_“Sayang, aku mau minta untuk izin bagi sedikit ruang di hatiku yang udah ada nama kamu untuk Seungwoo. Boleh ya? Seungwoo punya hati malaikat, jadi dia nggak bakal minta banyak-banyak. Yang penting cukup untuk bisa bikin aku dan adek senyum setiap hari.”_

_“Sayang, maaf karena aku jatuh cinta lagi.”_

_**FIN**_

**Author's Note:**

> Tulisan ini sebelumnya sudah pernah dipost di write.as (via [**Twitter**](https://twitter.com/byungpeaches)).


End file.
